


Mama's Little Helper

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: (Alt title-Doctors Little Helper)Outlast AU Pyronis named Roman and Trager calls his 'helpers' Ducklings, they in return, call him Mama





	Mama's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> In which Eddie ISN'T looking for a Bride, does a Fatherly thing, AND learns a lesson  
In which Pyro learns a lessons, does a big boy thing, and is a derp  
In which Mama Trager is...Mama Trager

"Come on, Buddy! We're not done yet!! Get back here- YOU FUCKING QUITTER!" The once calm joking voice of Mama Trager turned bitter and loud as the form ran free of him and dashed off.

Mine and my siblings que!

I jerked my head towards the runner and the three burly men chased after him like a pack of wild dogs, screams of, 'I want my money,' to, 'WALRIDER!' And, 'YOU CAN'T HIDE!' Echoed down the Asylum halls.

I smirk and calmly slip off my perch and go through the boards in the back towards Mama and chirp, "Packs chasen him down~"

"Damnit, I thought I had him!" Mama curses, bone shears lowered, body looking tired.

I wasn't having that! I snuggle into him, his body bony and withered but that did not deter me and assured, beaming up at him with my only amber eye, "I'll find you someone! I'll make you proud!" Before I start off to do so, he grabs me lightly and hugs me back, voice calm, kind, "I couldn't be prouder than I already am, my little fireball!" He nudges me off and waves dramatically, "Make Mama proooud, make friends, stay in school! DON'T DO DRUG! DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!"

I hear him off and race along easily through the dim hallways, knowing ONE MAN who had bodies aplenty!

I slow up and go to a crawl and listen, the hand on my bad side touching the wall as I moved along carefully.

No right ear nor eye-burned away because of my depression and self hate and lack of worth. The cuts all along my arms, made into symbols of looong Y's like the chests of Walrider patient testers.

Stupid...but..

I clear my head and focus, this guy was an asshole, well, I think he was anyway, and thus, looked around and crept further into his lair.

I see the sewing machine occupied, but hear no screams-Either fitting a dress, bothering Dennis, or-

I freeze cold, the loss of one side my downfall always as a strong fingerless gloved hand rests ever so upon my shoulder, fingers gripped to let me know he wasn't happy with seeing me in his lair.

"Vefore you scream for your 'Mother', give me a good reason I shouldn't slit your throat right now and ve done with you and your constant harassment!" He whispered darkly, waiting now behind me for my answer.

"Mama Trager wouldn't be very happy, Pussface!" I snarl, bristling.

His fingers dig in harder and I hiss, however, not due to pain, but because it felt! I FELT it, it hurt, I was alive!

His hand jerks off, thinking I was getting off on that feeling and I stupidly try and kick at him, snapping out, "Amateur move!"

However………

My foot is easily caught, he didn't even FLINCH as he caught it full force within his palm, I yelp as he spun me around still holding my foot and starts dragging me backwards, I myself hopping to keep up, still spun around.

We're not headed to his table, shooocker, no, we're headed for...Mama..

"Come on, Big Guy-" He yanks my foot and I flail helplessly. "Fine, Mama couldn't catch up with a patient and lost him to the Pack, I wanted to grab him something to make him happy!"

"Shoooocking, the Doctor couldn't catch someone!" He spat back and I snarl, snapping myself like a caught feral cat and spit, "BITCH! HE USES HIS BRAINS TO CATCH HIS PREY!! YOUR BRAIN DOESN'T FUCKING WORK, GOLDFISH BRAIN! YOU CAN'T RUN LIKE HIM, FATASS BODY CLOMPING ALONG, SINGING YOUR STUPID FUCKING SONG!!"

I make no dents on him as I punch at him, still wrathing with rage, a bemused smirk upon his scarred lips though told me he feared nothing out of me.

"Dickbag!" I spit literally at him and yet he keeps walking. I hop along after him, defeated, ashamed. I promised I'd make Mama proud…

We stop short and I fall face first and whimper as my filed teeth bite my tongue as I landed and try not to tear up, the blood dripping down my lip as do my tears, failure not helping keep them at bay.

"I earned that.." I whisper through my swollen tongue and sit myself down, nursing my pride, mouth, and leg as Eddie's shoed feet clomp off.

I curl into a ball and sniffle, trying hard not to wail like the baby I was as Eddie's clomping feet return from down the hall.

"Hush with your sobbing, you wanted a vody-?" Eddie spoke up and I snort up snot, turning to look, and see black. My head lowers shamefully as I turn it back around to see and find clutched within Eddie's strong hold, a young patient, terrified, flailing like a rabbit in a snare.

I look up to him and he smirks. "You've got fire indeed inside you, the Doctor is right in keeping you and calling you his!" The body jerks as he keeps speaking, unbothered by the jerking body, "Now, if someone is so eager to talk back to me, strike at me, and still fight when he's stuck in such a way, I guess he's worth a hand."

"...." I have no words, he remains standing there, silence between us. I smile slightly and shakingly get up.

"Your doting 'Mother' is going to kill me for your new tongue ring!" He muses and I remember it with a wave of bloody nausea. Cutting my arms wasn't me licking it up, burning wasn't bloody, this was disgusting and I spat it out and return, "You helped me is all, he attacked me and you heard and helped, Mama will be super happy!"

"And your happy avout that then?" Eddie asks me and I look away. "I've had so much taken from me in so many horrible ways…" I stare at him best I could and finish slowly, "I saw how Jeremy treated Mama… I see how he feels for you and keep seeing the same thing happening-Mama still hurts from Jeremy… It kills me inside that I can't help him… So.. Maybe if I'm a little nicer to you, maybe he'll see that I trust you or whatever and… Make him that happy I can't make him feel?"

"You love him that much, don't you?" Eddie asked slowly, standing a ways away from Mama's lair and I nod. "it's confusing, but the love I feel is… Like… If someone even touches Mama the wrong way-" "I've seen you go after people, you're not the best at taking them down quickly, but there is rage and fire inside you that fuels your need to protect such a valuable treasure, I understand!"

"I just wanna make Mama proud of me…" I whisper and get a calm hand pat upon the shoulder he held so tightly before and hear, "I've seen no one more proud of someone as Trager is of you, Pyro! No one in my long life!" I puff up some and smile at his words.

"Now," He says and shakes up the patient in his arms and he panics once more, "Show your dear Mother why he's so proud of his, 'Little Duckling!'" And I beam, feeling energy surge through me, Eddie's idea was to release the body, have it run and I chase it towards Mama… Not even showing himself...as I had offered him to do so Mama would be even happier-

"Thanks, Mr. Gluskin… Really~" I say and brace, waiting and spring as he releases the body and I charge for it, screaming out, "MAMA GRAB HIM!" And watch the swift motion of my Mama in action as he slashes the man's leg tendons swiftly as he runs past, like he knew he was coming ahead of time and together, watched the man fall and scream from pain.

"That's my Little Ducking~" Mama praised and held me along my shoulder proudly, watching the form wrath upon the floor, our bad sides together seeing the body with our single eyes alone.

I look back, the right way this time and watch Eddie clomp off and call out, waving, "Thanks for helping me, Mr. Gluskin!" And Mama looks too and smiles kindly his way.

Eddie just waves us off, not facing us as he leaves and now back to the body before us, Mama smacks his hands together and purrs, "Now then, lets see what makes this one tick, hu, Buddy!?" And with my nod and help, we drag him along towards the main 'O.R' room and close the door, somewhere in the furthest distance, the screams of the Pack still called as they chased someone else around the Asylum.


End file.
